Perfect Little Blind Spots
by RupeyGiles
Summary: AU Bellamy/OC **When hating someone goes terribly wrong, and love wasn't what either of them had wanted...
1. Hands Dirtied

**This will be an au where Bellamy and the OC (who'll have Clarke's situation and will have parallels to Clarke you'll notice i.e. drawing but is NOT Clarke because I dislike certain aspects of her) meet in the sky box and the story plays out in there. I have another story I'm dedicated to and I'm not sure if I can update consistently on both. So sorry if there are mistakes because I have a bad memory (so if anything contradicts the story I deeply apologize), but so far Bellamy is my favorite character of the series so I decided to write a fanfiction about him. Also, since I'm two episodes in sorry if it becomes OOC because I'm basing this off of the two episodes that are out.**

It had been Lee who had pointed her out. "Bourgeois scum," Lee had remarked as I joined the group of other juvenile offenders I had become familiar with here in lock-up; in what we called Skybox. I had been thrown in here after my mother's death – something about not reporting her, hence aiding and abetting in a crime against the Ark. I had been young, barely ten when my sister and I were put into separate juvenile facilities and our mother ejected promptly into space. Putting us in the Skybox was an easy decision for those involved in the short case against my family. Where else were we supposed to go? We didn't have money and they figured we'd end up here anyways. The bourgeois. Our terminology for the rich. The ones who had it better while we had nothing.

"Who?" I said, leaning over the railing of the thin walkways that lead nowhere. Well, nowhere we were permitted to enter at the very least.

Lee gave a jerk of his head and I turned to look. "She never comes out of her cell and doesn't speak to anyone. I reckon she thinks she's above association with us. Think we should pay her a visit?" Lee was bored. We often were. There wasn't much to do here besides stare at painted white walls all day. I watched her through the doorway, back turned and working on something out of sight.

"Sure, let's go," I replied, shifting my body so that it wasn't leaning against the rails, ready. Lee's eyes widened, and he shrugged, following me to her cell along with some of the others in our group. I could tell he was surprised by my reception of his offer.

"Hey Kitten," I greeted, harshly rapping on the door and making her jump and drop the chalk she had been holding. She had been drawing and she was very talented. Probably from the art classes her parents paid for before she came down here with the rest of us. She stood up and regarded me unnervingly. "Bellamy," I growled, extending a hand. I waited, noticing that she'd pulled her sleeves over her hands before taking mine.

"What?" I shot after glaring at her hand in mine, now crushing it and pulling her closer, "Afraid of getting your hands dirtied? Is that why you don't leave your cell – you think you're better than us? Well you're not better than any of us. We get put in here and no one cares about us. That's the way it is and you're not an exception." I heard some people behind me mutter angrily as well.

Tears pricked her eyes and I knew I was probably leaving a bruise, but I wanted her to remember. Remember this conversation next time she looks down on any of us. She was more focused, however, on fixing me with a murderous look, than the pain in her hand; only wincing once or twice.

"Get your hands off of me, psycho," she spat, "You damn ignoramus." She managed to wrench her hand away from me and back away. I stepped forward, closing the space in between us as Lee put a hand on my shoulder in warning.

"Dude, it's almost time for us to get back into our cells and you know how the guards are when we make their jobs less than effortless," Lee said, rolling his eyes. I wrenched myself away from her challenging glower as the buzzer indeed sounded for closing time.

* * *

My eyes burnt holes in his back as he made his way out my door. I moved my fingers, testing, seeing what pain was left over from his iron grip. I scowled at the already forming bruise. _What a jerk._ An assuming ass. And it was retarded, really, to say I was scared of getting my hands dirtied by the likes of him when it was my hands, marked with black charcoaled chalk, that I had tucked away in my sleeve to spare his from being tainted black as well. The door of my cell closed with the hissing of hydraulics and I found my way to my stiff mattress. So much for keeping to myself.

**Sorry if there are a lot of authors notes but I just wanted to say that they will all probably be this short (the chapters) and I may or may not be continuing with this so don't hold your breath.**


	2. Bang!

**As you can tell this is AU and there are a lot of things that are different. Basically the OC has certain parallels in life with Clark, but she is not like Clark in personality or appearance. Clark was too good – all logic and Mary Sue-ish. I am sure she'll develop as a character but for now… *shrugs**

We didn't see each other again for another couple of days, though I hadn't been able to feel calm since he left. I spent these hours alone, in irritation over his contorted face that had so threateningly towered above mine. After being alone here his abrupt invasion of my personal space had left me shaking from both anger and partial anxiety in which no sleep ensued. He had been so close. I hadn't been that close to anyone since my… my father. I had completely broke down that day. Everyone I was close to was gone. Wells had completely betrayed me and my mother had just let my father die. My dutiful, law abiding mother sat and like always, put her love for the law above my father. She didn't even fight for him and she was friends with the goddamn chancellor for Christ's sake. She just let the council float him as she limply stared in silence. I didn't _want _to be around anyone, so I was grateful for the solitary my cell brought me. But now he had come and so violently too that the seams were reopened to the point that the fabric of my serenity was unraveling. The moments after my anger I could taste other emotions too and it showed in the dark heavy drawing that now hung angry and caked on the wall, my chalk reduced to charcoal stubs.

I would soon run out if I didn't get more. For those in lock-in, they have a system. Inmates are given the option for work compensionary to receive vouchers for 'luxury items' that aren't otherwise accessible: chocolates, cigarettes, the likes… Incentive to work some of the small jobs on the ark. As I rounded the corner to the compensionary offices I saw none other than Bellamy. He was shouting into the protective glass at the prison office worker on the other side. He finally just left and my eyes met his furious ones. Walking past without a word, it seemed he was too pissed off about the conversation he had just been having.

"Mason, Portia," he read off, having finally located my time card. He looked exhausted after Bellamy's confrontation, but still gave me the instructions with a smile. Today I was on cleaning duty, which in my opinion was the worst job. The chemical cleaners get on you and your hands go fry and guess what we don't have in abundance? Lotion. You guessed it, another luxury item.

When I reach the sector I've been assigned to, I see Bellamy already working; scrubbing at the filthy wall as greying spuds formed. As I dip my foam cleaning sponge into my soaped up bucket he looks up at me.

"Oh, it's you," he said, wringing out his own cleaning sponge to prepare for another attack on the gross walls surrounding us - separating us from space.

"I have a name," I protested, scrubbing at the walls as well. The smell of the cleaner filled my nostrils and I felt a wave of nausea rack my body.

"I know. Portia Mason. Weird how someone like you ended up somewhere like this. Did you get yourself into something you couldn't buy yourself out of?" I clenched my teeth, keeping silent so as to not keep him from getting a rise out of me. I scraped away at the wall, trying to block out his words. He walked up until he was right next to me. "What? Nothing to say? I'm right then, aren't I?" I continued to ignore him and he laughed, pivoting back to his own bucket again, "Ouch, the silent treatment? You wound me, Portia, I thought you would have come up with better." He stopped, as if in thought, as if amused by a joke in his head and his mouth twisted into an unpleasant half-smile before adding, "They floated your dad, didn't they? They floated my mother too. Glad to see that for once bourgeois didn't get off on preferential treatment."

My breath hitched, and I was left shaking again. Was he implying that… in some sick way my dad's death was justice served? What did he know? He probably got the information off of some guard! In an instant the wet foam cleaner that was in my hand was suddenly hitting the side of his face. His hair and not to mention the front of his shirt was now soaked. He shook his head in an effort to dry himself somewhat and when he looked up I could tell he was majorly pissed. I stumbled back as he flew towards me, pinning me against the still wet walls so that water seeped through and I could feel the dampness on my back.

"Let go!" I growled.

"Make me," he said darkly. I twisted painfully, trying to slip away, and though my arms were slippery he held fast and I was thrown into the wall again.

"You know what? Fuck you. You think you can just blame everyone bourgeois for you mother's death? For you being here? Do you think that gives you to the right to insult me or pretend to know anything about me? Because it doesn't. It may have slipped your attention, but everyone is losing family, friends. The laws are stricter than ever, so back the fuck off." Tears were slipping down my cheeks and I was on the edge of breaking down. BANNG! The cold metal to the right of my head wrung as his fist slammed against it and I jumped. The look on Bellamy's face was no longer full of wrath, but frustrated and slightly confused. He softened his grip on my arm and my breath steadied a little. Then he wrenched himself away as if burned and returned to cleaning his side of the wall in silence.

**Okay so it took me a while to decide on a name. It was between Portia and Elodie but Shakespeare, so Portia… I went with my gut feeling. So I was in a good mood and decided to write another chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it :)**


	3. Running

**Thanks to anyone who read this, favorite, followed, or reviewed!**

**Anon: Thanks, it looks like I will be!**

**Erin (guest): Yeah I was actually debating an angry kiss for the last chapter but decided against it because it was too early and 'a kiss easily obtained is a kiss easily forgotten' X) but you just might get your wish soon.**

**Realawsome: Thanks for reviewing! I think Clarke is great in the sense that she's one of the only people on earth who cares for everyone – even people she just meets like Charlotte. I think I'll like her a lot better though, when earth really starts to change the people on it and creates dimensions to Clarke, for right now Clarke is dominantly good and moral and sensible to an extreme. **

**ChubbyBunny23: Sorry about the length, and yeah I saw that too! I had actually originally planned on writing the story as a Clarke/Bellamy fanfiction but I just couldn't get into it with Clarke's personality from just the first 2 episodes without making her seem OOC so I decided to make an OC instead.**

**Asianarchy: I love your username and thanks c: Here you go ~**

**So I think I eventually _will _have them sent down to earth.**

As soon as our time was up Bellamy bolted. I went to get something to eat, but the chemical smell was bothering me. Since I already needed a shower anyways, I decided to head down to the fitness room. We were encouraged to go there to keep ourselves healthy; muscle atrophy was common in the skybox. I passed through the doors and was about to head towards a treadmill when I noticed someone else was on the opposite side. Of course it was Bellamy. He was striking a punching bag in silence. I ducked behind a rack of weights, not that he would've seen me anyways; he was too absorbed in thought. Or so I thought.

He suddenly whipped around. "Who's there?" He couldn't see it was me due to the dim lighting from where I stood and I was sorely tempted to run out the doors before he had time to approach me, but instead I stood stock still like a deer in the headlights. He came forward, quickly closing the distance between us. "Oh it's you. Didn't take you for a stalker." The timbre in his voice was low and more pleasant than it had been earlier, but still, it was cold and distant.

"Don't flatter yourself, I came here to run," I said, pushing past him.

* * *

I continue listlessly throwing punches, but now my interest was elsewhere. She had tied her hair back with some meager black string, which surprisingly held her hair in place as she jogged on the outdated machinery. I went back to hitting the punching bag, every now and again looking back up at Portia.

Then, it happened. My neck cricked as I looked up upon hearing the strange lock-in sirens blaring as someone shouted orders through the speaker system. There was so much noise from down the hallway outside. I ran to the door to see some inmates run in and out of view followed by guards and I turn back to see Portia. "What is going on?"

"Sounds like the inmates have started a massive fight that the ark hasn't been able to subdue." I hastily pull her out of the fitness room with me; one hand behind her back and the other on her arm. Inmates were fighting with each other as well as with guards and the Ark's enforcement officers. We weaved in and out of the chaos of the fighting. One guy came at Portia from our right and I stepped out in front of her, hooking him right in the jaw. This attracted attention from some inmates around us and as they refocused on us I pulled Portia out of the large congregations of people. Her eyes darted around the facility. "Come on!" I barked as she shuffled, slowing us down. We entered a quiet deserted hallway I was familiar with. I hit the button for the transport carrier and it dinged open.

"What are you doing? All transport systems half a mile from lock-in need retina scans to function. They won't work for us, Bellamy," she said, tugging on my sleeve.

I pushed her away. "We can get through from the shafts that connect each other," I said, climbing up to pound on one of the top paneling until it came off.

"Are you crazy?"

"I don't know how long it'll take before the guards get the skybox back in control, so we should leave now before they have a grasp of who is where or that we're missing. I mean, do you have anywhere else you need to be?" She let me help her up into the shaft. "Didn't think so, kitten."

"Most of the carriers are out of use, so we should be safe," I rationalized, "They'll have shut down all the main ones in and out of here." We walked for about half an hour before either of us said a word.

"Where are we going?" Portia finally asked, refusing to go any further and wrenching herself away from me. "I won't go. I won't go any further with you. Not if you don't tell me where we're going and what we'll do when we get there." I reached for her wrist to continue dragging her along, but she flung it out of my grasp.

"Portia…" I snarled, warningly, but she still wouldn't move an inch forwards. I stepped so close that I could feel her slightly hyperventilated breathing. "I don't care if you come with me or not. I don't even know what made me decide to bring you. Maybe it was because you were just there, maybe not, but if I have to leave you behind I will, so keep up." I turned around and continued walking, satisfied when I heard Portia follow behind what seemed like forever, I finally stopped to Portia's relief. "Sleep," I ordered, and she was too tired to argue with me.

When I woke up I found Portia huddled into my jacket, shivering, and desperate for warmth. I withdrew my arm from around her and she woke abruptly afterwards. "Morning," she said drowsily.

"We need to get moving soon," I said stiffly, shaking away the comfortableness I was in a minute ago.

"Can't we just stay here, Bellamy?" she mumbled, which did sound tempting. I was just about to say that we could stay five more minutes when I heard a faint whirring sound from down the shaft. "Shit," I said, looking around. There was a ledge that sheltered a power box for the tech repair that I could flatten myself against. Looking back over I saw Portia frozen as the oncoming lights glowed brighter. I grabbed her, hoisting her up by the waist and getting up there as well. We were pressed together tightly as the carrier passed by, her head nuzzled against the crook of my neck.

* * *

Once the carrier had passed, Bellamy hopped off the ledge and put his hands on my waist as my hands were on his shoulders as he lowered me down. I blushed madly. As soon as my feet had touched the ground I realized how cozy this moment was what with me in his arms and hands still on his shoulders. Luckily, it was dark and he couldn't see the tint of red creep onto my cheeks.

Bellamy clears his throat, "We should get out of here." We broke apart quickly.

"_Okay_."

**Don't worry, their tranquility is short-lived. BTW sorry if it was too fluffy, I was just in that mood today. One guess where Bellamy is headed...**


	4. When Things Fall Apart

**Hey guys! Thanks for following, favouriting, or just giving my story a read in general. I kind of don't know where I'm going in my other story, and this story has kept me from not writing at all. And it doesn't hurt to get support from you guys ;)**

**Chapter 4 – When Things Fall Apart**

"We should be almost there," he said, helping my up a shaft. My mood was definitely lifting as the thought of food propelled me forward after him. "Here," he said, crouching down to a small latched exit. Grunting, he pulled it open only to find that the wall behind it had been sealed up. He sat down, hands against the ridge on the ground and used his two legs to kick the weak concrete apart.

"Portia," he took my hand and led me through. Though he hadn't told me what his plan was, he had made it apparent that he had one and for now, that was good enough for me. It looked like we were in a sanitation closet. "Wait here," Bellamy muttered, "I'll come back for you."

"N-no!" I said, weaving in front of him with my hands on the door knob and my back to the door, "I'm coming with you."

"Get away from the door," he growled, "You're going to stay here. Otherwise, you'll just be slow me down and get us noticed. I'll get some food. There's something else I came here for as well, so I need you to stay here."

* * *

She nodded after a moment of thought and stepped out of my way, but as soon as I had opened the door, she slipped through behind me.

"What did I tell you," I yelled, unable to keep my voice down.

Her hands had flown up to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness, but now they dropped from her face and she took in her surroundings. "Are you fucking serious right now? Bellamy!" she hissed, "You broke us out of a prison just to get us back in another one?"

"Keep your voice down," I whispered harshly. I could hear the whistling of a guard coming down the hall and I pulled Portia back into the closet with me. She opened her mouth to speak again, an irate expression on her face, so I covered her lips with my hand. One we heard the noise of the watch guard disappear, I removed my hand.

"Why, Bellamy?"

I looked down as memories started to resurface - memories of my mother, my sister.

_"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. We don't have the authority to sanction a transfer," the guard said, sympathetic._

_I banged my fist at the glass, angrily, "What about a visit? Can't you ask? I have over two hundred visitor hours accumulated and I just want to see her once."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you leave," the office worker said, calmly, hand hovering over the security button._

_I turned away; hand clutching the time card the office worker had slid through the slit in the glass, feeling violence surge through me. I stormed out before I could I briefly caught sight of Portia's face._

I snapped back into the present, jerking away from Portia's hand that had just reached up to touch my face. I stood up. "Fine, you can follow, but stay quiet." I opened the door an inch to check for any guards before pacing across the hall quickly. We rounded a corner and stumbled into a guard.

"Wha-" he started, surprised. I clocked him unconscious in one swing before taking his card and jogging over to a nearby screen. After swiping the card I immediately typed in the name that had been on my lips the past ten or so years, amounting to a decade. _Octavia Blake._The bar on the screen loaded until new words appeared. _Cell block C, 498._

* * *

I held in a gasp when I saw the name he had entered into the screen, suddenly understanding. "You're… you're the one with the sister they hid underneath the floors?" The last name of Blake _had_ sounded familiar.

He ignored me and started walking off. "Wait, Bellamy!" I said, chasing after him.

He turned abruptly so that I nearly ran into him. "Listen, you said you'd stay quiet, no, you made a promise. Now keep it." He had a wild look in his eyes, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Keep it or just leave…" his voice cracked.

I didn't speak, so he just started walking again, supposing that my silence had been answer enough.

"Bellamy," I yelled after him, rooted to the spot.

* * *

She had made her decision and I had finally found cell block C. Skimming over the numbers above the cells, I ignored the people around me and they ignored me. After all, the only difference in our uniforms was the black letters stamped across my back that read, _Base 2 _instead of _Base 1._ Finally I turned to see cells 495, 496, 497, 498… My breath hitched as I lowered my gaze from the cell number to the contents inside. _Empty._

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling bitter disappointment. I felt a hand on my arm, so I turned around, ready to fight off a guard or two.

"Bellamy, we have to get out of here. Any second now that guard that we left knocked out will be found and this whole place will be crawling with guards," Portia said, shaking. As soon as she had finished, I saw guards appear in the doorways, standing in front of them, arms behind their backs.

"Bellamy?" I whipped around. There stood Octavia, looking confused, as if she had seen a ghost. "No, sorry… You look like… you look like-"

"Octavia." It came out as a whisper. Tears filled her eyes at my recognition of her; a confirmation of who I was. She ran forward and our arms flew around each other in a tight hug.

Suddenly, a booming voice filled the room. "Inmates are asked to please return to their cells for inspection." It was the PA. Someone had finally noticed.

"Oh god, what do we do Bellamy?" Portia said, eyes flickering back and forth to the guards.

"Here, get in. If it's just a look-over each cell, then they'll miss you if you hide behind here," Octavia indicated, pushing us into a shadowed corner of the room between the wall and a bunk.

"Who are _they_?" a voice sounded as a girl came into the cell.

"Amy, please don't tell," Octavia pleaded.

"Who's she?" I asked, noticing 'Amy's' eyes glance over to the guard nearby.

"She's my cell-mate," Octavia said, "Amy. He's my brother-"

"GUARDS," Amy yelled.

"Shut up, Amy," Octavia hissed, grabbing Amy's arm.

"GUAARDSS!" Amy yelled, panicked, trying to wrench herself away from Octavia's grip. Amy was attracting attention and guards had started to make their way down the hall.

"HELPP!" Amy gave any shout before Octavia covered her mouth with her hands.

"Amy, you stupid, stupid-"

Octavia was suddenly pulled off of Amy as a couple of guards entered the surrounded all of us before zip-ties were tightened around our wrists.

"Good job," one of the guards said, patting Amy on the back. She looked guiltily up at us before taking the compensionary vouchers he had held out for her.

"Amy, you're so fucking stupid," Octavia yelled, struggling against the guard that was trying to hold her back. It was true. Lock-in authorities encouraged inmates to rat each other out, however, that had quickly become ineffective: once you ratted, you were marked as a snitch and had to worry about other inmates giving you a rough time for turning on their own. Betrayal; our people in here against the ark that had condemned us. That is, they condemned us to rot in these cells until we were twenty-one **(A/N I know, but I have to make some changes to explain how Bellamy is still there in the first place) **which would be when we'd be reviewed. Murdered. That's why I never checked the calendar. I didn't want to know how close I was to my own death, I didn't want to live that way.

I shook off the guard that had an arm on me and barreled into the one across from me.

"Stop!" One of them yelled, still fighting to keep hold of Octavia.

"Or what?" I yelled back, "You going to put me in jail?" I laughed as I held my arms up ready to strike. Other guards circled around me.

"BELLAMY!" my sister screamed, and I turned my head just in time to see a guard push a needle of sedative into my shoulder. I heard my sister scream something again as I lost consciousness.

**Anyways, I just noticed the new episode on the CW site so I'm going to get on that. XD**


	5. Like I've Never Seen Before

**Chapter 5 - Like I've Never Seen Before**

I stared across the room at the guard sitting opposite the table from me in a typical interrogation scene. "What do you think you were doing there? Getting away? Breaking out prisoners?" I remained silent. "Answer me," he croaked loudly, like a giant toad. He sat across from me, wheezing slightly with each breath, perching on his chair, and looking positively comical. A slight smile tugged at the ends of my lips. The guard suddenly slammed his fist against the table, trying to intimidate me and receiving barely a flinch. This seemed to infuriate him further. I gave him a bored look and he directed his attention to my file which lay on the table, Bellamy as the Ark saw me, until he stopped at a picture of Octavia.

The toad leered, eyes glinting. "Pretty. With a face like that, I think I'll make her death more enjoyable." At this and the sight of the perverse look on his face my calm exterior dropped instantly. I lunged at him, but my restraints kept me back in my seat. His grin widened as he took the photo out of the file, and folding it, tucked it into his pocket. His messenger beeped on and he got up from his seat. "Heh, I'll be back in a second," he said, opening the door to greet another guard who was waiting and smirking at me before shutting the door behind him. I waited, jaw still tensed with anger.

When the guard came back he had a sour look on his face. "It's time to bring you to your final destination," he said, ominously, though I felt conflicted. Could it really be that bad if he had looked so bitter about it? He gave a side-long glance at me before snorting and speaking again, "Don't worry. There's a chance you might survive it." I flinched at this, noticing the doubtful tone that had laced these words. "Come on," he said, shoving me forward and out the door. I was roughly escorted down several hallways until we came to a halt as he scanned himself into the mainframe and the white doors split open.

Inside the room was waves upon waves of people. There must have been hundreds of them. Some of them I recognized as fellow inmates. In fact, all of them seemed to be wearing prison uniforms. I was pushed into the crowd by the guard and as I turned to look at him I saw him leering at me. Then, the white doors closed and took his creepy smile out of sight. I turned my attention back to the happenings in the room. Some people were kicking at the walls and yelling. Others were combing through the crowd for familiar faces.

"Bellamy!" I heard someone shout and turned to see Octavia, but as I made my way towards her she went out of sight and I found, after a couple minutes of searching, that I couldn't find her again amongst the confusion of people.

Just then, the screens on the wall flashed on and the chancellor's face popped into view. Some people in the room booed him, and annoyed, I shot them glares as I strained to hear what he was saying.

"-those of you who have put up the most resistance have been selected. The prisons are overcrowded and have been under the threat of successful rioting. We have been able to quell riots, but they've been getting harder and harder to subdue. That's why we're sending you to Earth." Uproar filled the room, and for a moment, Bellamy was sure they wouldn't quiet down again, but as the chancellor opened his mouth to speak, the others fell silent. "We aren't sure if earth is livable, but we're hoping you- you who resist, who fight, will survive. You will be pardoned of all your crimes down there. I give you not death, not death, but life." Boos drowned out the end of his speech and I had, after a while, given up on trying to make out the chancellor's words.

As soon as the screens went off again, armed guards appeared on opened doorways. With dozens of guns pointed at us, we slowly made our way out to what could only be a drop ship. In the part of the ship where I had entered, a man in a riot suit ordered us to put on the safety belts. "Take these off and you're fucking dead. The journey through Earth's stratosphere will make sure of that," he yelled, before leaving as the door slid shut behind him.

We did as we were told, or at least most of us, and just sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting…

* * *

I let the belt slip away, still incredibly aware of just how _alive_ I was. The journey hadn't killed me and nor had radioactivity. Excited, we huddled outside the main exits, stepping over those who hadn't made it; those stupid enough to dismiss the guards' warnings. We were one of the first sections of the drop ship that got our doors opened to the passage that led to the main hall. However, there was another group that had gotten out before ours.

"Get that open now!" barked one of them, who had taken a crate and was standing on it next to the door. He was big and strong looking.

"Marcos, we can't open the door. We don't know if it's safe out there! The radioactivity-" one of the girls in the front pleaded.

"Well we're fine now aren't we?" he laughed, loudly. Everything about him was loud and almost rude, and I shot him an unnoticed look of irritation.

"Marcos, we found the hatch lever!"

"Wait, Marcos, we can't-"

"Just open it! There's no more waiting. I will be the first to take in take in Earth's air, to plant my feet in its dirt like fucking Neil Armstrong with the moon," he said, before snapping out of his reverie and adopting a cruel smirk. "Anybody got any objections?" People exchanged uneasy looks, but surprisingly no one said a thing. People from other sections of the drop ship were starting to pour out into the hall as well and people in the front were being pushed together, toward the hatch door.

"Hey, HEY!" Marcos yelled, effectively making many back up. The lever had finally given way and the doors fell open. He stepped out, hopping off the ramp onto the soft floor of a forest. People started pouring out of the hatch after him, in awe of everything surrounding us. People were running around, laughing, trying to climb trees but ending up hanging off of them or falling off and losing interest that was diverted to something else.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see Bellamy. "Bellamy! Oh god, Bellamy-"

"Where's Octavia? Have you seen her?" he asked, briskly.

"No, I haven't- I- but we need-" I stopped myself at the sight of Bellamy not paying attention anymore, his eyes searching for his sister. "Bellamy!" his eyes snapped back to mine, his lips in a thin line, "We're stuck down here with some of the most stubborn and violent inmates of the ark. We need a plan, and not some half-assed one like the one you cooked up to get to Octavia."

He rolled his eyes. "Look on the bright side. We're alive, right?" He strolled past me and I was left with a sour taste in my mouth. Fine. If that's how he wanted it… well, I couldn't care less to be honest. I stormed off into the woods, suddenly annoyed by all these people acting like idiots.

"Hey girlie," Marcos yelled after me, "Where d'you think you're going?" Snarling, I ignored him and disappeared further into the thicket of branches. Branches like I've never seen before.

**Okay, this chapter was looong overdue but I've been going through a lot. First off, yes, I made a change to there just being 100 sent down but I meant it~ it wasn't just some mistake or lapse. Also, Marcos is in here and will probably be important so expect to see him later. There's still a lot in my life so who knows when the next update will be, so please just bear with me until then.**


	6. Picking Sides

**Chapter 6 – Picking Sides**

"Line up!" Marcos yelled. By now everyone was hungry and tired, but Marcos was constantly restless. We gathered in sea of people and he grinned, approvingly. I found my way next to Octavia, who stuck to Bellamy, having finally have been found. In the front of the mass of people something was going on. I stood on my tip-toes to see over all of the people in front of me, but to no avail.

"Bellamy, what's going on?" I asked.

"They're taking off our prisoner identification bracelets," Bellamy shrugged.

"What? No, no they wouldn't do that," I said, panicked, "Those also transmit our vitals, even from down here on earth. Shouldn't we stop them?"

I moved forward, trying to push my way to the front of the crowd, but Bellamy grabbed me around the waist. "That's really not a good idea. I don't know Marcos personally; he's from a different prison holding than us, but from what I've seen of him down here, he's short tempered and quick to consort to violence."

"So what, you're just going to sit back as this Neanderthal gambles with our lives? Look, we're already starving- we need food, and not just berries and nuts we find here and there which we don't even know are safe."

"Honestly, Portia, it's not as simple as that. Do you seriously think that spouting unrealistic ideas will win you the leadership of these people? Marcos would never let that happen."

"Well… maybe not, but this is ridiculous," I said in a way that compelled a reply, but he didn't answer and for a few moments I thought he had gone to ignoring me again like he had taken to recently.

But at the last second, he said soft and steady, "Well I agree with him." I took a step back, and tried to hide my disappointment. He continued, "If the ark found out we'd eventually be back to being inmates. It'd be the same thing up there," he points upwards, "but down here. As for Marcos, we just have to play pretend for now, stay put… I.. I have a plan."

I had heard enough, and failed to hold back a snort. "Oh yes, another one of your ingenious plans."

Bellamy grit his teeth, loosing the cool indifference that had taken residence on his face, but Octavia put a hand on his shoulder. "Bellamy," she said, calming him down. He softens up a bit, but I can tell this is something he wants to pick up later; something he'll hold against me.

I shrug. It's better than him ignoring me I suppose. "Whatever, I'm leaving, though. It's up to you what you want to do with your bracelet," I said, slipping past people to exit the crowd.

I spent an hour or so in the woods. It was so… still and free of the hums and hissing of pressure valves letting out steam that were so familiar to me on the ark. Instead, was the rustle of leaves and the sight of soft green ferns that cushioned the forest floor. I had taken to exploring, and now I was possibly lost. I could always retrace my path, however. That was another thing that was different here. On the ark, you don't leave footsteps where you walk. The metals and steels aren't affected and it is almost as if you were never there.

I spent thousands of slow seconds walking along the trees, in complete rapture of the serenity the forest possessed until I tripped suddenly, falling flat on my face. I had miscalculated how much I needed to lift my foot to skim over the pile of brush that had collected before me and had been brought down when my leg was caught. I got up now again and brushed the twigs, dirt, and leaves out of the way to find a hatch. Curious, I twisted the spigot then wrenched the rusted door open. It was dark, and ignoring the fear of this new unknown, I lowered myself in.

It was dark and stumbling around, I bumped into a couple racks, before my eyes adjusted. I'd need a light source if I wanted to explore further, however, so I just climbed back out and covered the hatch with sticks and leaves and headed back towards camp. I snuck into the drop ship where some useful supplies had been stored and slipped a candle in my jacket.

"Hey, what're you doing in there?" a voice yelled as soon as I came out of the giant door frame of the drop ship. Marcos ambled over and leaned against the metal frame with a dumb smirk on his face.

"N-nothing," I said, not scared, but just recovering from surprise.

"No need to stutter. Nervous?" I could tell he obviously thought that I should've be glad of his attention, but my expression remained stubbornly glacial. After a brief awkward silence, he spoke again, "My name's Marcos." He had that smug look on his face again, probably because he figured I already knew- what a moron.

"Portia," I said, tight lipped, before walking past him and heading over to where I saw Octavia sorting through nuts and berries.

"Hey," I said, "How's it going?"

"Urggg, Bellamy stuck me to this main job. Of course, it's just to keep me busy so that he doesn't have to watch over me. He gets like that sometimes. Sometimes he'll get anxious when he can't find me. Then he'll spot me and relax. It's kind of funny sometimes, if you have that kind of humor in you," she said, popping a berry in her mouth. Octavia amazed me. She emanated adventure, beauty, and youth yet her whole life she had been trapped and made to suffer for no good reason. If that had been done to me, I don't know… I definitely would have turned out bitter and I definitely wouldn't have been able to possess the childlike wonder that so often filled her eyes.

"When do you get off?" I asked.

"Whenever I finish sorting these I guess," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Here, I'll help you," I said, scooting over, "I have something I want to show you anyways." Octavia raised her eyebrow, her interest piqued, but said nothing and we worked on sorting the berries and nuts and got done in less than an hour.

"Let's go," I said, "Before he comes back and gives you another chore to stall you."

We ran off into the woods and once we got to the hatch I stopped her and removed the brush.

"What's down there?" Octavia asked as I opened the hatch.

"Let's find out," I say, whipping out the candle and taking out the matches I had in my jacket pocket.

"Where'd you get those?" Octavia asked.

"Oh, uh, well the candle I nicked from the drop ship and the matches I kept from working down in C-5 where the lights are out for compensionary, you know?" She shrugs as I lighted the candle. I gave it to her before I lowered myself down and then took it back.

"Woah," Octavia gasped after she went through the hatch. There were shelves of useful items. Cans of food, batteries, flashlights, blankets… Sure, many of the canned foods hadn't withstood time and rot, however, there were many more that had; honey, certain beans, alcohol, etc. I took out some honey and tasted it, overjoyed.

"What is this place?" I asked, walking through the lines of racks and finally sinking onto the bed.

"By the looks of it.." Octavia said, glancing around, "Some kind of safe house or something. Looks like they didn't make it though. Should we tell the others?"

"No way!" I laugh as we climb out of the hatch, "Well maybe Bellamy…" Then my eyes caught his blank ones. It had almost been as if just saying his name had summoned him, like the devil himself.

"What do you think you're doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he yelled at Octavia.

She rolled her eyes. "You said I could go explore after I finished sorting the food. I finished." His eyes slid to the hatch and he walked over and wrenched it open. With a small flashlight of his, he scanned the safe house.

When we were marched back Bellamy shouted for someone to get Marcos. "Found an underground safe house nearby. It has supplies and stuff."

"Since when do you answer to Marcos?" I said through grit teeth. He ignored me and received a hearty pat on the back from Marcos.

"Show me," he said, grinning widely.

"Of course," Bellamy replied, "You two. Watch my sister. In fact, make sure these two don't leave camp until I come back."

Octavia tried to go after Bellamy, but Marcos' men held her as she struggled. I just stood there, glaring at Bellamy's retreating form. So what? _This_ was his plan? Suck up to Marcos to become his right hand man?

Later that week I saw that Bellamy had been moved to one of the larger, better made tents. The supplies had been moved from the hatch to the drop ship and the blankets 'distributed equally'. Oh yeah, and my bracelet had been forcibly removed too.

I walked over to Octavia who was also being watched. "Your brother's a freaking asshole."

"Yeah," she chuckled, then paused. "Look at him." I turned to see him exit his fancy new tent with a giggling half-naked girl. My jaw clenched then unclenched. I turned back and stared up at Marcos' men.

"Don't you idiots have something better to do?"

**I don't know if I'm motivated enough to finish this, I mean I don't have any ideas really. If any of you have any ideas then please tell me via message or review or something.**


End file.
